


Mysterious Mist

by NaranjitaFanfics



Series: Moominvalley Fictober! (Oneshots!) [22]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: F/F, Snufkin is mentioned, so does Mymble's Daughter.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaranjitaFanfics/pseuds/NaranjitaFanfics
Summary: A special traveler goes up to Too-Ticky to give her a very important message.





	Mysterious Mist

In between the highest mountains, there was a girl admiring the view. She was Too-Ticky, the girl who lived in the Moomins' bathhouse during the winters.

She gave a big breath and opened her eyes happily, looking at the pine trees, that was, until...

Footsteps were heard.

Too-Ticky was not alone.  
Someone else was climbing the mountain. She turned around to see who it was, but she couldn't recognize who it was, everything was covered in mist, but the only thing that could be seen as the slight shadow with bright blue eyes that were weirdly blatant.

The figure went closer, when he went through the fog it turned out to be Joxter, they didn't know each other.

Joxter smiled and tipped his hat.  
“Good afternoon, are you Too-Ticky?”

“Uhh...” The girl looked to another side and then looked at the black-haired man again. “Yeah? Yes! I am Too-Ticky!”

“Perfect” He smirked. “I was just looking for you.

“Looking for me?”  
“Yes, I need you to do me a favor.”  
“Look, I don't even know you.”

“Ah! My dearest apologies.” He made a bow. “The name's Joxter, I suppose you know Mymble's daughter, don't you?”

“My!”

“Mhm.” He nodded. “She has been searching for you, indirectly.”

“What do you mean?”  
“You are her Snufkin.”

“Haha! That shouldn't be a matter of laughs! You guys know each other?”

“We do now, luckily. He's my son; but let's not change the topic, this is about Mymble's daughter, not him. Too-Ticky, she's been missing you, and I don't know how much I'll handle to hear her so sad about that. Especially that now in the valley we're going to have a gala.

“A gala? Organized by who?”  
“Theater rat.”  
“Emma.”

“I traveled all the way up here to give you this message, I hope you do the same for when that time comes. I don't want to see my girl suffering without a couple and be indignant to not get another one because of her stubbornness.

Too-Ticky was speechless, no reaction was given, whatsoever.

“Well, that was all.” Joxter rubbed his hands. “Au revoir!” Said before throwing himself by the mountain's cliff.

“Wait! Don't—”

But just when she went to help him, he was gone.

_«What the...»_ She thought.

And she actually had to think about many more things to assist the big event.


End file.
